


Glory & Gore

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Graphic Description, Other, Top Eddie Brock, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: It's as nasty as you'd think it'd be.





	Glory & Gore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunariDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/gifts).



> This is what happens when you try and write even grosser smut. XOXO

Warning(s): E, sexual content, graphic vore

* * *

“Ven, no fuckin’ way I’m shaggin’ you like this.”

Spring was a complicated time for them; always had been. Whether it could be chalked up to Venom developing its own sexual appetite and routines divorced from even that of his own, or some latent alien biology he hadn’t been aware of, Eddie had no clue as to knowing. They hadn’t been bonded for an extremely long time as of yet. But even in that short duration of time, he had to admit when and where the lines of divisions between them came.

And, God—this was getting there.

Mostly detached from his person, Venom glanced crossly over its shoulders to narrow its eyes at its host. **Why not?** the symbiote demanded petulantly at him, Eddie running his fingers nervously through his hair.

“You want me, to—fuck you while you eat,” Eddie said slowly aloud, feeling the color drain gradually from his face.

Venom considered the newly dead man they’d caught trying to batter a homeless woman that Maria knew. **Yes?** A grudging feeling of mortification bridged between them, followed by a sharp flare of shame. Venom seemed caught between the crosshairs of satisfying its own lusts and not wanting to alienate Eddie, hot stabs of a lust and the need to be bred mingling sickly with this new consideration.

Christ, even Eddie couldn’t deny the way he felt his cock stirring in his jeans at the thought. Normal people didn’t get turned on by this type of shit!

Despite how darkly he flushed with shame and mortification, even he couldn’t deny the way his manhood was throbbing unfairly in his jeans, nor how the roundness of Venom’s plush rear was beckoning him. The symbiote clearly noticed and bent over while its arms split into a nexus of tentacles that wound around the body it wished to devour before it grew cold. It grinned while grinding its ass back into Eddie’s groin, even as a shot of panic laced his system.

He wasn’t disguised, especially not like this. If someone walked down here on this, hearing this poor schmuck being devoured while he fucked Venom raw, he’d never hear the end of it! Hell, he could lose his tenuous stability of the job he’d regained, and—

As if hearing his silent protestations, Eddie exhaled in muffled surprise as he felt inky blackness creep over the lower portion of his face, masking to the bridge of his nose.

_Alright, point taken._

That didn’t make his trepidation fuel any less keenly, but now at least it was mingling hotly with a sense of sexual excitement at being caught, at having Venom press its rear into his backside with a renewed sense of persistence.

Fumbling did Eddie exhale shakily as his cock freed itself, already hard and erect as he slid it between Venom’s cheeks, pre-ejaculate smearing the latex with viscous and clear deposits. Eddie grunted as he felt heat spike up his spine, gripping Venom’s flanks as he sighed torridly.

It was then that Venom sized up its meal, ebbing and bobbing into Eddie’s groin like waves all while its jaws unhinged and clamped down hard upon the head, the crunching of bones sounding quite audibly in the narrow confines, eliciting a guilty shiver up Eddie’s spine. The symbiote purred throatily at that, their bond furnishing him with all the guilty pleasure he could ever want.

Blood and viscera stained Venom’s teeth as it suddenly mewled softly after slipping and tearing off an arm, hand speared between its teeth while Eddie rutted against its ass. Claws dug into the concrete, burbled and bloody moans slipping between its jaws. It was with euphoria that Venom swallowed the arm while and Eddie gently eased his cock inside of it that Venom moaned in pleasure, hot flesh pooling and disintegrating in its belly. It would never last long, however, as Venom would hunger anew for another limb while Eddie would be hopelessly and guiltily aroused.

Sighing as he sheathed himself to the hilt, he watched in morbid fascination as Venom tore off another arm cleanly, tongue wound around the dead limb, coat and shirt sleeve all, fangs gnashing it decided upon chewing the appendage with grisly sounds emanating.

Eddie groaned helplessly as he thrust to and from Venom’s sex with abandon, squelching sounding from its essences coating his manhood in a slick sleeve that allowed him to move to and from the orifice that squeezed him. Heat flushed radiant on his person, feeling perspiration accumulate from beneath his hood and matting his hair messily.

Practically bowed over Venom, the blond barely finished in time as Venom ripped off its first leg, mewling as Eddie spasmed inside it and released his seed, and murmuring growl of disappointment evident at not having climaxed with him.

 **Eddie, finger me!** the symbiote demanded as it felt Eddie slip from its sex, disappointment building in their bond along with sexual frustration.

“Wha’? Th’fuck you—“ When silky onyx tentacles jerked his hand towards its warm entrance, Venom broadcasting its tremendous sexual frustration. “Alright, alright—I gotcha, darlin’.”

With that compromise did Eddie smirk a bit and insert two fingers slowly past Venom’s vulva, into the vagina that caused the symbiote to keen in delight at feeling his fingers stroke against its vaginal walls. At one particularly good caress did it cause Venom to swallow that bulky leg down whole, shivering pleasurably while at his mercy.

This continued for several minutes more as Venom continued swallowing everything down, purring richly and contentedly before the last bit of the remains were coiled by its tongue and swallowed whole. Panting harshly after devouring such an enormous meal, it was with a final shudder that Venom climaxed mightily around Eddie’s fingers, its host momentarily fearing his digits might be crushed.

Those fears were proven null as Venom came with a throaty groan, tensing for a long moment before dissolving into a chunky morass of ebony on the concrete, lapping the blacktop clean of any vestigial viscera or blood. A bubbling, soupy mass of coital haze that was only able to curl happy tendrils about Eddie’s hands as thanks.

“Man, you kinky fucker,” Eddie laughed as he slumped tiredly against a wall, the brief mask disguising his face disintegrating into his skin. “You get a good meal outta this, at least?”

Venom purred loudly as it curled into Eddie’s side, the man petting it affectionately. **Yes, Eddie!** it chirped happily at him, an oozy puddle that was content to remain like this for a moment more.

**I love you, Eddie.**

“Love ya, too, darlin’.”


End file.
